Gentle Wake (or not)
by Audrielle-san
Summary: Quand Eren décide de faire tourner en bourrique son caporal, les résultats peuvent être... inattendus!


**Nda:** Bonjour! Ceci est ma première fic sur Shingeki no Kyojin, j'espère ne pas être trop à côté de la plaque! Il ne s'agit que d'un petit OS sans prétention aucune, mais que j'ai aimé écrire. Je tiens à préciser qu'il a été vaguement inspiré de plusieurs conversations RP sur le site Shamchat. Il y a donc des risques que ça soit OOC (mais dans les RP, en tout cas sur ce site, c'est monnaie courante, j'ai parfois du mal à reconnaître certains personnages!). Mais j'espère que cet OS vous plaira quand même! On se retrouve donc avec un Eren tantôt espiègle tantôt fuyant, et un Levi qui ne sait pas quoi penser! Le titre est une sorte de clin d'œil à ma première fanfic posté ici, sur One Piece (Comment ça, ça ne se fait pas de se faire des clins d'œil à soi-même?).

 **Précisions:** Avant 57e expédition extra-muros, après arrivé 104e brigade d'entraînement dans le château. Je veux aussi expliquer que j'ai utilisé le nom "Levi" parce qu'il s'agit du nom officielle, même si personnellement je préfère "Livaï" qui se rapproche le plus de la prononciation selon moi.

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! :)**

* * *

Les doux rayons du soleil passaient paresseusement à travers les volets fermés, éclairant faiblement la pièce. Tout appelait à la sérénité, et le silence n'était brisé que par la lente respiration du jeune homme dormant sous les couvertures. Oui, tout était calme, tout allait bie- **BOUM!**

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit avec fracas, réveillant en sursaut son propriétaire. Le responsable s'avança dans la pièce et ouvrit la fenêtre puis les volets, aveuglant ainsi le jusqu'à récemment dormeur qui ferma douloureusement les yeux face à l'attaque lumineuse.

 **-** **Oï gamin, t'es réveillé ou t'as besoin d'un coup de pied au cul?**

Ledit gamin se redressa en sursaut en reconnaissant la voix de l'intrus. Que faisait-il dans sa chambre?

 **\- Non, c'est bon, je suis réveillé!**

 **\- Tss, t'es au courant que tu devrais être à l'entraînement en ce moment?**

Eren se rallongea sur le dos en gémissant de mécontentement. Hier, il s'était entraîné avec les autres toute la journée, puis avait dû subir les expériences épuisante d'Hanji, qui ne devait durer que la soirée mais qui comme d'habitude s'étaient poursuivies jusque tard dans la nuit. Il n'avait dormi que quelques heures, et les nuits avant celle ci n'étant guère mieux, il était épuisé. Mais il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il ne se réveillerait pas à l'heure, et pourtant vu la quantité de lumière qui se déversait dans la pièce, la matinée était déjà bien avancée.

 **\- Je veux pas...** geignit-il sans vraiment s'en apercevoir, oubliant qui était en face de lui.

Levi lui lança un regard de glace.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire?**

Sentant la menace sous-jacente, Eren se leva précipitamment, les cheveux dans tous les sens et en boxer. Mais le caporal ne put profiter de la vue bien longtemps, car en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire il avait enfilé son pantalon et son T-shirt. A l'envers le T-shirt, ce dont il ne sembla pas se rendre compte. Il commençait à batailler avec les sangles de son équipement, s'emmêlant avec plus qu'autre chose.

 **\- C'est bon, je serais à l'entraînement dans une minute!**

 **\- Jäger, ton T-shirt est à l'envers. Et t'es en train de t'emmêler dans ton matériel. Tu es ridicule.**

 **\- Rah!**

Le plus jeune se laissa tomber au sol, essoufflé de sa lutte contre son propre équipement, grognant de rage et de frustration.

Son supérieur était légèrement étonné de ses différentes réactions, et le signalait par un haussement de sourcil dubitatif. Il aperçut alors les cernes immenses sous ces yeux, assez rouges d'ailleurs, et son air fatigué. Il eut pitié de lui, sachant ce que l'autre tarée lui faisait subir tout en ne respectant pas les horaires prédéfinis. Il soupira.

 **\- Bon... Jäger, tu n'as pas besoin d'aller à l'entraînement aujourd'hui.**

Eren releva brusquement la tête, étonné au possible, mais aussi avec un peu d'espoir.

 **\- Vraiment?**

Il roula des yeux.

 **\- Si je te le dis. T'as vu ta tête, t'as l'air d'un zombie! Tu serais bon à rien aujourd'hui, et chiant comme t'es, tu serais bien capable de nous claquer dans le bras tiens.**

Le brun ne releva pas les pics et le manque de tact de son caporal (sûrement l'habitude), et ne retint que l'essentiel: il avait vu qu'il n'allait pas bien, et lui donnait une journée de repos. Il lui offrit son plus beau sourire.

 **\- Merci Heicho!**

Et là, un miracle eut lieu: Levi sourit. D'accord, un minuscule sourire, presque imperceptible, mais quand même!

 **\- Hm.**

Il remarqua que la jeune recrue l'observait fixement, comme on observe une bête curieuse, et fronça les sourcils.

 **\- Quoi, j'ai un truc sur le visage?**

Eren sourit innocemment.

 **\- C'est juste que c'est inhabituel de vous voir sourire, ça vous va très bien!**

Et là, second miracle: ses joue prirent une légère (très légère) teinte de rouge, et il le regarda d'un air incrédule.

L'autre pencha la tête, et souris encore plus.

 **\- C'est mignon aussi quand vous rougissez.**

Le soldat se reprit avant de rougir plus, et préféra détourner le regard en toussotant nerveusement.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui te prend à dire des conneries aujourd'hui?**

 **\- Je ne sais pas trop.** Il prit un air songeur, semblant réfléchir à la question. **La fatigue, sûrement.**

 **\- Bon, profite bien de cette journée.**

Alors qu'il allait se retourner pour partir, Eren prit un air nerveux et se tortilla les mains, hochant simplement la tête et n'osant rien dire. Il s'arrêta donc dans son geste, et soupira en se disant qu'il était décidément bien trop gentil avec ce gamin lunatique.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu as?**

 **\- Oh, rien.**

Mais le caporal le fixa de son air "Tu sais je peux rester ici toute la journée à te fixer méchamment, alors tu ferais mieux de cracher le morceau tout de suite". Technique qui remporta un franc succès.

 **\- Et bien, je... je ne sais pas vraiment quoi faire. À part l'entraînement, le ménage et les expériences, je ne fais pas grand-chose en fait, donc...**

Levi soupira en fermant les yeux, se demandant ce que pourrait bien faire cet idiot pour occuper sa journée, sans que ça soit trop fatiguant. Oui, il était beaucoup trop gentil avec lui.

 **\- Vous, vous allez faire quoi Heicho?**

Il rouvrit les yeux.

 **\- De la paperasse, rien d'intéressant.**

 **\- Je peux vous aider pour quelque chose?**

 **\- Non pas vraiment.** Il avisa son air déçu et limite triste, et ajouta: **Mais tu peux venir me tenir compagnie si tu veux.**

À voir l'air ravie qu'il affichait, on aurait pu croire qu'il lui avait offert la lune et les étoiles avec. Il hocha vivement la tête, un grand sourire sur le visage.

 **\- Bon bah allons-y alors.** Soupira-t-il.

Ils allaient sortir, mais:

 **\- Eren, ton T-shirt est toujours à l'envers.**

Celui ci rougit d'embarras, et c'est après s'être habillé correctement qu'ils purent enfin se mettre en route.

Le trajet se passa en grande partie dans le silence, le plus jeune jubilant intérieurement: il allait passer une partie de la journée avec son Heicho! Enfin, pas si intérieurement que ça. Levi, qui trouvait étrange son silence, se tourna vers lui et fut presque éblouit par le bonheur qui irradiait de lui. C'était... flippant, vraiment flippant. Manquait plus que les fleurs autour de lui et il partait en courant.

 **\- Pourquoi tu souris comme un idiot?**

Aussitôt, le sourire niais, la lumière et les petits oiseaux disparurent et le rouge lui monta aux joues.

 **\- Oh, comme ça.** Dit-il en se grattant nerveusement l'arrière de la tête.

 **\- Oui, bah ça fait peur.**

Eren avait vraiment un beau sourire, mais là son air de niaiserie absolu l'avait plus décontenancé qu'autre chose.

L'autre, encore une fois, ne réagit pas à son manque de tact évident, se contentant de hausser les épaules.

Arrivé dans le bureau du caporal, Eren ne fut pas étonné de voir que tout était parfaitement rangé, jusqu'aux crayons parfaitement aligné, par taille. C'était un peu effrayant, mais prévisible. Il décida de trouver ça mignon.

 **\- Tu peux t'asseoir là si tu veux.** Dit Levi en désignant d'un signe de tête le canapé collé au mur gauche à côté d'une bibliothèque.

 **\- D'accord.** Répondit-il en hochant la tête, prenant garde à ne pas trop sourire alors qu'il essayait de mémoriser chacune des choses présentes dans ce bureau.

Il s'assit, et le caporal alla à sa place derrière le grand bureau au fond de la pièce. Un autre silence s'installa, et tandis que le caporal remplissait des rapports, Eren l'observait. Fixement. Lourdement. Ce qui mit de plus en plus mal-à-l'aise son supérieur. Il tint courageusement quelques minutes, puis finit par dire sans même lever les yeux:

 **\- On ne t'a jamais dit que c'était malpoli de fixer les gens, gamin?**

 **\- Non, mais ça ne m'arrive pas souvent de fixer quelqu'un...**

Il se figea à cette réponse, et leva enfin son regard vers celui parfaitement innocent d'Eren, qui pour mieux l'observer s'était totalement tourné vers lui, et avait posé son menton dans sa paume, le coude sur l'accoudoir. Il afficha une mine surprise face au regard indéchiffrable de son vis-à-vis.

 **\- Oui?**

 **\- C'est... Bizarre de dire ce genre de chose.**

 **\- Ah bon?**

Devant son air de parfaite incompréhension, il préféra laisser tomber et retourner à ces papiers en haussant les épaules. Comme tout à l'heure, il n'avait aucune idée de si ce gamin était sincèrement innocent ou s'il était en train de la faire tourner en bourrique. Un lourd silence s'installa, et le regard de l'autre lui donnait à nouveau l'impression de le brûler. Il tient quelques longue, très longues minutes mais finit par soupirer.

 **\- Tu peux me parler si tu veux.**

 **\- Oh, je ne voudrais pas vous déranger Heicho!**

 _"Alors arrête de me regarder fixement!"_ pensa Levi. Mais il ne dit rien, ne voulant pas montrer à cet idiot qu'il réussissait à le déstabiliser.

 **\- Ça ne me dérange pas.**

 **\- Ah. Mais je ne pas vraiment quoi vous dire...**

Le petit homme soupira, encore. Il se leva finalement pour récupérer un dossier qui se trouvait dans sa bibliothèque. Arrivé devant, il le vit en haut. Tout en haut. Hors de sa portée. Il soupira et pinça l'arrête de son nez en fermant les yeux. Habituellement, dans pareils cas, il montait simplement sur une chaise, mais là avec le morveux dans la pièce... Il se couvrirait de ridicule. Il ne pouvait pas non plus lui demander de l'aide, c'était hors de question. Mais il avait besoin de ce dossier pour finir sa paperasse. Il rouvrit les yeux, mais ce fut uniquement pour fusiller du regard les pauvres meuble et classeur qui n'avaient rien demandé.

 **\- Un problème, Heicho?**

Il se retint à temps de sursauter. Il était tellement pris dans ses réflexions (qui avaient dérivé jusqu'à: comment vais-je commencer à découper cette bibliothèque?), qu'il n'avait pas entendu Eren se lever et se placer derrière lui. Il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule ( _"Merde, il est vachement près!"_ ) puis retourna son regard vers la bibliothèque. Que faire?... Oh et puis merde pour sa fierté!

 **\- J'ai besoin de ce dossier. Sur l'étagère du haut.**

 **\- Oh.**

On devinait aisément l'amusement derrière ce simple mot.

 **\- Oui, "Oh".**

 **\- C'est lequel?**

 **\- Le troisième en partant de la gauche.**

Le brun se mit sur la pointe des pieds et se pencha en avant le bras tendu, collant ainsi son torse contre le dos du caporal qui se raidit à ce contact. Le plus jeune fit semblant de rien, attrapa facilement le classeur et le tendit à son supérieur après qu'il se soit retourné. Il réussit à ne pas reculer face à leur proximité, il avait encore une fierté! L'autre arborait un grand sourire, à moitié amusé et à moitié attendri, ce qui lui arracha une grimace. Il lui prit sèchement le classeur des mains tout en lui lançant un regard noir.

 **\- Ôte-moi immédiatement ce sourire, ou sinon...**

Eren leva les mains devant lui en signe de paix.

 **\- D'accord, d'accord, excusez-moi Heicho!**

 **\- Tss.**

Chacun retourna à sa place, Levi mort de honte et énervé, et Eren jubilant. Son Heicho était décidément adorable, à complexer sur sa taille. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il allait mettre sa fierté de côté et lui demander de l'aide. En plus il avait pu être proche de lui!

 **\- Je t'ai dit quoi avant?**

Il lui offrit son plus beau sourire.

 **\- Désolé.**

 _"Tu pourrais au moins faire semblant de l'être vraiment..."_ Encore un sourire, il devrait les compter tiens! Voyant que le même manège que tout à l'heure allait commencer, il décida tout de suite de réengager la conversation.

 **\- T'as toujours rien à me raconter?**

 **\- Non, je ne vois pas en tout cas.**

 **\- … Tiens, tu vas pouvoir éclaircir un point.**

 **\- Oui?**

 **\- Vous êtes ensemble avec Ackerman? Hanji est persuadé que oui.**

 **\- Avec Mikasa? Non, non pas du tout!** Il rougit violemment. **Tout le monde le pense, mais c'est n'importe quoi! Elle est ma sœur, peut -être adoptive, mais je la considère comme un membre de ma famille! Non, il n'y a vraiment rien entre elle et moi.**

 **\- Tu rougis, ça aide pas à te croire.**

Eren lui jeta un regard désespéré. Il n'allait pas s'y mettre lui aussi? Il avait déjà eu tellement de mal à enlever cette idée de la tête de Jean! Il s'apprêtait à nier, mais Levi repris la parole avant qu'il ait pu dire quoi que ce soit.

 **\- Ou alors, c'est qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre?**

Eren eut l'air gêné au possible, et rougit de plus belle en détournant le regard. Le plus vieux ricana: à charge de revanche! Depuis le début ce gamin se moque de lui, à son tour maintenant. Et il en avait marre de ce petit jeu. Ça faisait maintenant quelque temps qu'il se comportait bizarrement, parfois le fuyant, d'autre fois le suivant comme son ombre, tantôt le taquinant, tantôt paraissant troublé et embarrassé. Il voulait tirer cette histoire au claire une bonne fois pour toute, et confirmer ou non ses doutes. Il se leva et s'assit brutalement sur le canapé aux côtés du brun, le faisant sursauter.

 **\- Alors Eren, que caches-tu?**

Il arborait un petit rictus moqueur, qui s'intensifia quand le plus jeune se tourna vers lui, étonné. En effet, ce dernier avait failli sursauter à nouveau tant il fut surpris par l'utilisation de son prénom. _"J'aime bien la manière dont il le prononce... Non, Eren reprends-toi!"_

 **\- J-Je ne cache rien!**

 **\- Très bien. Alors, par qui es-tu attiré?**

 **\- De personne!**

Il ne put soutenir le regard inquisiteur de Levi, et se mit à contempler le mur en face de lui avec application. Devant son mutisme, il changea de tactique.

 **\- D'accord, tu ne veux pas me le dire. Mais ça ne t'empêche pas de m'en parler.**

Eren se tourna brusquement vers lui, ouvrant de grand yeux.

 **\- Mais-**

 **\- Est-ce que cette personne le sait?**

Eren se figea, ne sachant que faire. Mais finalement, recevoir des conseil directement de la personne concernée, n'était-ce pas une bonne chose? Mais s'était joué avec le feu. Il baissa la tête, tentant de camoufler au mieux ces émotions pour ne pas se trahir.

 **\- Non, enfin je ne sais pas trop...**

 **\- Hm?** L'incita-t-il à poursuivre.

 **\- J'essaie parfois de laisser des indices, au point que certains de mes amis s'en sont rendu compte. Mais lui, son attitude à mon égard n'a pas changé, donc je ne sais pas...**

 **\- Pourquoi ne pas lui dire? Surtout qu'apparemment, vu ta discrétion même si rien n'a changé il doit se douter de quelque chose. Car c'est un homme si j'ai bien compris?**

Eren plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche, les yeux écarquillés, affolé de sa propre bêtise. Il avait laissé passer un indice important! Quel idiot. Levi ricana, se délectant de son air catastrophé, avant de reprendre son sérieux. Il avait une mission qu'il devait mener à bien après tout!

 **\- Mais pour en revenir à ce que je disais, je pense que tu ferais mieux de lui dire directement les chose.**

 **\- Ah bon?** Il était incrédule, et ne paraissait pas encore tout à fait remis du choc.

 **\- Ouais. Un coup oui, un coup non, envoyant des signes contradictoires,... Ça peut donner l'impression que tu joues.**

Il rougit et s'écria tout de suite, indigné:

 **\- Je ne joue pas!**

 **\- Ah oui?**

Le soldat s'était rapidement approché de lui, son visage à quelque centimètre du sien. Eren était complètement figé, ne pouvant décrocher son regard des yeux de l'autre qui l'envoûtait. Il en oublia un instant la conversation en cours, c'est pourquoi il mit quelques secondes à comprendre la teneur de ce qu'il lui dit.

 **\- Alors que fais-tu là à discuter de ça avec la personne concerné, comme si de rien n'était?**

 **\- Je...**

… .Dieu. Levi avait tout deviné. Quand il réalisa complètement la chose, il semblait au bord de la crise cardiaque et avait bloqué sa respiration. Quel idiot! Bien sûr que ça allait finir comme ça, il avait tout fait pour qu'il s'en rende compte. Et résultat, il souhaitait n'avoir jamais eut cette stupide idée.

Le caporal s'approcha encore, et dit à voix basse:

 **\- Oui, tu?**

 **\- Heicho, ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez!**

 **\- Oh, et que penses-tu que je crois?**

 **\- Vous... Vous êtes cruel Heicho!**

Il réussit finalement à détourner le regard et son visage loin de lui. Il était si proche, ses lèvres à sa portée... Impossible de se concentrer comme ça! Il ne put s'empêcher de les regarder nerveusement en mordant sa propre lèvre, mais détourna à nouveau rapidement le regard. Mais ce fut assez pour que Levi le remarque, et il sourit en coin.

Il sentit soudainement un souffle près de son oreille et sursauta.

 **\- Ce que je crois, c'est que tu as très envie de m'embrasser...**

Alors qu'Eren se retournait vers lui pour protester, il en profita pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Seulement quelques secondes. Avant que le brun ne puisse réagir le baiser était fini, mais le plus vieux ne s'était presque pas reculer. Après avoir bêtement cligné des yeux quelques secondes, le temps de réaliser, la jeune recrue rougit fortement et fit un bond en arrière, atterrissant à l'autre bout du canapé, une main sur la bouche.

 **\- C'est toi que je trouve cruel, Eren.**

Il se rapprocha doucement, comme d'une proie, et il ne put que le regarder faire, à nouveau envoûté par son regard.

 **\- Passer du chaud au froid, donner de faux espoirs, pour ensuite devenir distant, et cela pendant plusieurs semaines... Oui, c'est assez cruel.**

 **\- Heicho...**

Ils se trouvaient de nouveau face à face, proche, beaucoup trop proche pour sa santé mental.

 **\- Eren... Quand cesseras-tu d'être cruel avec moi?**

Il lui fallut quelques secondes de silence pour comprendre que s'était une vraie question, et que Levi attendait une réponse. Il réfléchit, les pensées se bousculant dans sa tête, avant de choisir une réponse. Une réponse stupide. Un pari. La nervosité l'envahit.

 **\- Quand vous m'embrasserez à nouveau, peut-être?**

Un sourire lui répondit. Un vrai sourire, fin, amusé, léger. Et Levi s'approcha, posant une main sur sa joue, et ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Un baiser.

Une promesse.

 ***o*o*o*o***

 **\- Je suis toujours en train de dormir hein? C'est un rêve et je vais bientôt me rév- Aïe!**

Eren s'échoua au sol, une main sur le crâne et le derrière douloureux de sa chute du canapé provoqué par un coup sur le dit crâne.

 **\- Heicho!** S'écria-t-il d'un air réprobateur.

 **\- Au moins tu sais que tu ne rêves pas.**

Eren soupira, mais ne put réprimer un sourire amusé qui répondait à celui narquois de son caporal.

* * *

Voilà, c'est finit! Ma fin est tellement niaise :').

J'espère que ça vous a plu, et que ce soit le cas ou non, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis!


End file.
